black_jasmine_raiafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
使用者討論:Rappy 4187
LastEdited Hi there Rappy! Thanks for dropping by! I don't want to sound dense, but I'm genuinely wondering why LastEdit is a personal-only script. I was somewhat aware that it was later categorized as such, but after seeing it still being used on a rather large wiki (hosting 1.5K+ articles) I figured it's worth the try. I have seen the header for the script on Dev, but I have to admit, both of the links given contain rather rich content, are you able to let me know just exactly which part it's violating and what I should be looking at on the customization policy page? I mean, I'm glad links are provided, but I'm having trouble narrowing down what it's referring to. I didn't really understand what it was violating, because it is showing stuff people can see on edit history, just in a way more convenient and accessible display; if "placing features that aren't there before" is what's violating, then shouldn't a bunch of other scripts be that way? After all, all the enhancements are additional and not originally provided? P.S.: I hope I won't be seen as being difficult, I just want to understand for future reference. Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 2018年10月3日 (三) 21:40 (UTC) :LastEdit adds the editor information into the article header. All scripts that affect the header are personal-only as this area is not allowed to changed. You are free to use that script personally though. Rappy 2018年10月4日 (四) 18:54 (UTC) ::Sorry, was expecting to get the response on my own talk page, only just saw your reply. I see! Just to be clear, the function the script provides, that on its own, isn't a problem; it is the placement of it (being on the article header) that's violating policy; correct? So, if there's a way to display the same script anywhere else, (like the top of the body of the article, and not its header) could that then be allowed? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 2018年10月5日 (五) 01:11 (UTC) :::Yes. It seems the script was modified to allow changing where it hooks. Check out the configuration options here for `position`. Rappy 2018年10月5日 (五) 03:21 (UTC) ::::Hi, are you able to take a look at what went wrong in revision #459 and everything afterwards? When I entered test mode, when viewing pages, I do see briefly "a loading action" on the far right of my tool bar, but I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to be seeing, because there's nothing clickable or even visible after the loading action. Subsequently I've tried a bunch of other tests, whatever I entered to replace "WikiaPageHeader" (what's given on the Dev page as an example; I figured this was the default and what not to do should I want it for site-wide) it'll still end up in the exact position. Like, I really don't mind it not being in the header, and since that's against policy, I even want it to not appear there, but am just failing to make it do so. The ideal spot is below "page-header__separator", and I've tried entering that and nothing changes. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 2018年10月5日 (五) 04:57 (UTC) ::::: Fixed. Rappy 2018年10月8日 (一) 20:33 (UTC) ::::::Thank you so much! I'm so glad it can actually be done! However, I have another batch of questions for a different script; hopefully I won't have to bother you for some time afterwards! ::::::(Previously I had a question for LastEdited, put it turns out my browser was just a bit slow for showing changes and the customization actually still works.) ::::::I belatedly found out I used another script that not only got its name changed, but also became personal use only. Luckily there's a different script that basically provides the same function but just different placement, which isn't the problem. ::::::#I'm however a little confused because on Dev's page for DisplayTimer, there's options of different languages but there's no instructions on how to switch languages (I know this should be easy, but alas, not for me it seems.) I tried to do what seemed logical but I don't think the language was switched at all when I entered test mode. A little help? ::::::#I think the script that is now for personal use, also displayed the month and date in another language should it be set up as such; DisplayTimer claims to have more customization options, which I failed to see what it's referring to, for once again, there's no instructions provided. I'm not sure what the deciding factor was, but I think being able to display the time and date in the same language the wiki using it is in, probably held some weight. Most of the wikis I'm active on are in English, so in those cases I wouldn't have a problem with it, but for wikis in other languages, I do think it's important to make the viewers feel more at home, and I hate to admit, unfortunately not everyone who's not fluent in English is used to western month abbreviations. When I looked at the translation part for the script, it does not look like customizing the month name is an option; is there a way to set it up on script user's end to add additional instruction on how month and dates are displayed? ::::::Thanks!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 2018年10月9日 (二) 22:58 (UTC) :::::::I would ask these questions on the script's talk page or Dev Wiki's Forum. Rappy 2018年10月10日 (三) 18:01 (UTC)